


Harry Potter and the Abused Boy

by bunjee4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunjee4/pseuds/bunjee4
Summary: In Harry's second year, floo powder causes him to land in Borgin & Burkes instead of Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. While he hides in a vanishing cabinet, Harry sees Lucius hurt Draco and decides that not even his nemesis deserves to be abused.





	Harry Potter and the Abused Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Tumblr user marauders4evr. The first chapter follows their idea almost exactly, but the rest of the story will follow the plot of Chamber of Secrets, adjusted for Draco's new situation.

Harry landed with a crash. He must have said something terribly wrong to end up here. 

Harry loved life with the Weasleys. They had taken him away from the Dursleys and shown him what it was like to have a family who loved and cared for him. Living with them, every day was a new experience. Harry had never seen so much magic used in mundane settings, like the dishes that washed themselves, or the clock that knew everyone’s whereabouts. Being at the Burrow during summer also meant that Harry could go to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys to purchase supplies for Hogwarts. Harry had assumed they would take the flying car or perhaps ride their brooms to get to the shops, but Ron looked at Harry as if he were daft for not knowing that the floo network is the best and easiest way for witches and wizards to travel. Because the Weasleys were lucky enough to live surrounded by magic, they assumed everyone else had as well, forgetting that Harry had grown up with muggles. 

“Speak clearly and take care to get out at the right grate,” Molly said. Those were her only instructions as she gave Harry a handful of floo powder and ushered him into the fireplace. It seemed simple enough when Ron did it, but as Harry dropped his powder and said the words, he’d not appeared next to his friend in Diagon Alley. He’d appeared, covered in soot, on the floor of a shop filled with menacing curiosities. He picked himself up and hoped he was at least close to where the others were. The shop was dark and frightening, covered in dust and lacking the joy that seemed abundant in Diagon Alley. 

Who would ever come here? Harry wondered to himself. Instantly, the bell at the door chimed, and the Malfoys sauntered in. Of course it was the Malfoys. The Malfoys were purebloods, like the Weasleys, but they thought themselves better for it and chose to look down on those with less old-fashioned values. Where there were Malfoys, there was trouble. Harry jumped into a nearby cabinet to conceal himself, taking care to leave the door open a crack so he could see what business the Malfoys had in a place like this. Lucius summoned Mr. Borgin, the shopkeeper, with a flick of his wand.

“Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you here,” said Mr. Borgin, glancing over Lucius’s shoulder as Draco wandered toward a dust-covered case. “What may I interest you in today? I’ve just received a locket your wife might like. Maybe some…,” Mr. Borgin trailed off as he turned his attention to the vanishing cabinet whose door seemed to quiver. Harry’s heart began to beat faster, but as he considered possible escape plans, Draco drew the attention to himself. 

“Eugh,” said Draco, grimacing as he pulled back a finger covered in dust. “Really, father, I don’t know why you choose to do business in a place as filthy as this.” 

“What did I tell you,” Lucius hissed. “Don’t touch anything.” Lucius every word, tightening his voice each time, causing Draco to step away from the case and look down silently. “I’m not here to buy. I’m here to sell,” he told Mr. Borgin. 

“Ah, of course. Ministry raids, and all that, innit? Seems like everyone is selling nowadays,” said Mr. Borgin. “What do you have for me?” Mr. Borgin began inspecting the items within the box that had suddenly appeared atop the counter. “What’s this book you’ve got here?” As soon as he spoke, Lucius snapped the small black book out of the shopkeeper’s hands. 

“Not for sale.”

“You sure? I could give you a nice price for it.” Lucius gave a look that ended all questions before they were asked. “Ah well, you’ve got some nice items here. What do you want for the lot?” Mr. Borgin said. As Lucius began to reply, a crash came from behind. Draco had knocked over a small case, shattering it. Lucius whipped around, cloak flying up behind him. His eyes had become the darkest black Harry had ever seen. 

“How dare you disobey my orders, you useless boy!” He grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled the boy backwards until his head hit the floor. Lucius placed his cane on the boy’s throat. As Draco looked up at his father with fear in his eyes, Lucius pushed his cane in harder. “Don’t. Touch. Anything.” Harry had seen enough. Since before he could remember, Harry had lived with his aunt and uncle. While they only beat him a few times, they showed their disdain in other ways. When Harry was a toddler, they locked him in a dark cupboard if he cried. As punishment for being his mother’s son, they forced him to sleep in the cupboard until after he’d grown so he could no longer stand upright inside. Twelve years of eating only burnt scraps of food had left Harry scrawny and weak, shorter than he should be. Vernon had only beaten him a few times, but Harry knew too well the pain of a family’s abuse. He ran out of the cabinet and grasped Draco’s outstretched hand, whispering in his ear, “Run.”

“Aberto!” Harry pointed his wand at the door, flinging it open for them to escape. Harry looked back to assess the situation but only found Draco running behind him, not looking back. 

“Don’t let the green ones touch you,” Draco said calmly, though tears streamed down his face. Flashes of light hit the walls around the boys, lighting the alleyway with missed spells. Lucius wasn’t going to let them go. 

“I don’t know where we are,” Harry said. “The floo brought me here by mistake.” Without saying a word, Draco passed Harry, clutching his hand as he darted to the right. Draco led them through a maze of alleys until they were suddenly surrounded by sunlight and crowds of smiling people. Diagon Alley. 

“Mrs. Weasley!” Harry cried, flailing his arms as he ran to the family with shining red hair. “Mrs. Weasley, they’re after us!” Molly Weasley turned around, her smile fading as she spotted two boys, one covered in soot and one with silver hair and crisp robes. As they ran toward Molly, they materialized in the Burrow. 

“Mu-um,” Ginny complained. “You said we were going to see Mr. Lockh–,” she stopped short as she turned to see Harry and Draco standing in the living room behind her. 

“Oh dears,” Molly said. “What on Earth happened?” She looked at the two boys worriedly, taking in Harry’s disheveled state and Draco’s frightened eyes. 

“Mrs. Weasley they were hurting him! Mr. Malfoy hit him with his cane. I couldn’t just leave him there!” Harry was frantic. No one else could understand Draco’s plight, just like no one understood Harry’s. But even if no one could understand, Harry wasn’t going to let someone else suffer like he did. 

“Is it true?” Molly said. The blond boy just looked down. “Oh, my dear,” she said, wrapping Draco in her arms, giving him a mother’s love for the first time in his life. He quivered at the touch but slowly relaxed into her arms, letting some of his fear dissipate with the warm embrace. 

“His own father was beating and threatening him!” Harry cried. “Mr. Malfoy kept casting spells at us as we ran. He’ll never let us go! I’ve never seen Draco look as afraid as when he saw green light fly from his father’s wand.” As Harry pleaded to Molly, he felt a strange feeling. He felt as if he’d seen this before. The only memory Harry had of his mother was shrouded in the same shade of glowing green. 

“Call Dumbledore,” Molly said to Arthur. “Dumbledore has to know.” Molly pulled back from her hug and held Draco by his shoulders. “We won’t let anything happen to you, dear. You’re safe now.”


End file.
